


Son of the queen

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Hughie a superhero [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: BAMF Hughie Campbell, F/F, F/M, Hughie takes no bullshit, Queen Maeve is Hughie's mother, Superhero Hughie Campbell, androgynous Hughie, hughie is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Hughie is the son of the female badass of the seven. All he wants to do is kick the living shit out of the asshole who kills his girlfriend only problems is he have to team up with another asshole to do it.
Relationships: Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys), Hughie Campbell & Queen Maeve, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: Hughie a superhero [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Hughie P.O.V.**

Sometimes I hate my life. I mean don’t get me wrong life is good it’s my I hate. Had a girlfriend smart pretty love me for who i am. Was going to propose then something happen a certain walking blue dildo name A-train ran through her like a fucking water balloon. Then lied about it on tv a few days later some british asshole came to me to convince me to help bring down the vought. Honestly should of told him to fuck off but then he show me a club where all the heroes go to let lose. He took me back where he showed me a video of A-train talking and laughing about Robin's death. That when I agreed and planted a bug in the conference room. Spotted my mom in case wondering who she is, I give you a hint she is the only female of the seven. Yeah that right her name is Queen Maeve anyway she spotted me as well looked really nervous seeing me. It has been a very long time since I saw her.

3rd person

“Good night, Hughie. You'll lock up?“ Hughie's boss said.

“Yeah. Thanks, Gary.” Hughie said boredly. He heard Gary left but then didn’t hear the door completely shut. “ Sorry, we're closing up.” he said thinking that it was a customer but saw no one.

“ what the hell?” Hughie asked, confused.

“Who are you?” a voice

“Shit” Hughie bolts up knowing who the voice is the hero known as Translucent.

“Right in front of you, prick. You think I wouldn't find this thing?” Translucent. A floating bug that Hughie planted early set down in front of him.

“Fuck, I knew should of bastard to fuck off.“ Hughie muttered.

“Hughie.” Translucent grab Hughie’s shirt then toss him to the door. “You pussy, I followed you from the fucking Tower.”

“Oh, so that means you were in the bathroom with me. What do you have some sick thrill seeing people take shit while jack off.” Hughie said. Making translucent angry.

“Who's that guy you were with, in the car? Who was he?” Translucent asked, ignoring the comments Hughie made.

“Fuck you that who.” Hughie responded with a middle finger. Translucent walk off then grab a tv. “You have to pay for that.”

“We're The Seven, Earth's most mighty, champions of the innocent, motherfucker!” he raised the tv and ready to slam in Hughie’s head.

“Innocent, how can you be the champion of the innocent if you yourself is not innocent as it seems?” Hughie asked with a sneer. Right before Translucent hits Hughie with the TV, a car drives into the store and knocks Translucent across the store.” I’m not cleaning that up.”

Out came Billy Butcher with crowbar, “Sorry about the mess. You should fuck off, Hughie. Hughie, run!” he said to hughie. Hughie debited whether or not should he then ‘fuck it’ it’s not his fight then ran out back. “Well, well, well, if it ain't the invisible cunt.” he said then swung the crowbar at him but Translucent disappeared. Billy fought at one sided fight. As Hughie tried to leave the back door he noticed Butcher was slightly losing.

“Goddammit, Dad didn’t raise a coward.” Hughie muttered he turned off the security camera then joined the fight and just in time as well.

“ So who are you? Fucking spy? For who? Huh? You're gonna fucking tell me, or I'm gonna smash your fucking scalp off! Who the fuck are you?” Translucent demanded. He pick up the crowbar and hover over Butcher.

“Hey asshole.” a voice call out behind him. Translucent turned and saw a fist come right at him then got flew into the TVs. Translucent raised his head to see Hughie right in front he got and swung the crowbar but Hughie grab it then straight kick him to live wire which got translucent electrocuted. 

“How'd you know the electric could do the job?: Butcher asked.

“Skin's carbon. Highly conductive. Saw it on, Jimmy Fallon. Dumbass so I noticed a live wire hanging out then kicked him to it.” Hughie explained.

“Would've taken me forever to work that one out. Good job. Let's get him in the boot.” Butcher complemented.

“Excuse me?” hughie asked confused

“The trunk.” butcher being a smartass.

“No dumbass I mean what are we doing with him.”

“Well, Hughie, you just offed one of The Seven, mate.” 

“And you, you hit him with a fucking car!” Hughie retort

“Look, potato, fucking po-tah-to. We're both in a shitload of trouble.” butcher said.

“no, we're not! he attacked us, okay? And you're, you're a federal officer, you know? Just, just call the fucking FBI.”

“Yeah, o-okay, so, look, technically, I'm not a Fed.” Butcher confessed

“I’m sorry can you repeat that.” hughie threaten

“I'm not a Fed.” Butcher repeats. Hughie got pissed and grabbed his throat then threw in the ground.

“Then who the fuck are you?! And why the hell did drag me in this shit” Hughie snarled.

Please comment


	2. meeting Frenchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughie and Butcher meet up when Butcher's old friend

Hughie and a Butcher are still at the store. Hughie pissed off and Butcher annoyed.

“you're not a Fed?” Hughie said, still pissed.

“Do you hear that? That's the old bill. So unless you want to explain why you've got America's favorite invisible wanker dead on the floor, give us a fucking hand, will ya?” Butcher complained.

“You mean you dumbass. There are security camera everywhere and I turn them off before joining this fucking fight.” Hughie retorted. 

“Look, if you help me with this and I promise everything ok?” butcher offers

“ shit. Fine don’t this you son of a bitch.” Hughie helped butcher put translucent in the trunk. 

“Wait, we need damn tape so no one know it was--” Hughie just pulled out the tapes he took before he left.

“Just drive the fucking car. So I can get this shit over with.” hughie said. Butcher smirked then started the car and drove.

“All right, listen, I have worked for the Feds. I've worked for loads of people. I'm what you might call an independent contractor. You got a problem, you call me, I solve the problem.” Butcher explained. Hughie heard the pounding from the trunk.

“That's a problem?” Hughie asked

“That's a problem, “ Butcher confirmed.

“fuck, he's alive.” Hughie sign. _ ‘What will it take to kill these assholes.’ _

“This is a fucksight worse. He's seen our faces.”

“Please stop talking.”

“I know a bloke. Top man. He'll know what to do.” Butcher said driving to the locations. The two made it an abandoned warehouse. Butcher knocks on the door with Hughie standing behind him and the door opens and a woman steps out.

“Morning, love. Frenchie about?” Butcher asked. The woman looked at him then at Hughie and inspected his face.

“Why are you touching my face?” his question was ignored but the woman was finished. She smiled, then patt his cheek and let them in.

“You'll love this guy.” Butcher commented. 

“I doubt it” Hughie muttered as he walked in the warehouse. Where he sees a man standing behind a table full of guns.

“Frenchie. Oi, Frenchie.” Butcher called.

“Monsieur Charcuter. This is a surprise. Good to see you.” the man named Frenchie said.

“Good to see you, too, mate.”

“Means you brought that 40,000 you owe me? I mean, why else would you show your face around here?” Frenchie asked.

“Because I've got something even better for you. How would you like to double your money?” butcher offered. Both frenchie and cherie look at each other then laugh.

“The double of zero is zero.” frenchie said then notice Hughie. “ who’s he?”

“This guy? Oh, this here is Hughie Campbell. We're, uh, working a little job together.” butcher answered

“And he's still alive?” frenchie

“Should I be concerned?' he is asked that Butcher?” Hughie asked

“You and I worked together, and you're still in one piece.” butcher said

“Am I?” Frenchie asked

“Am I the only one who is concerned he ask that?” Hughie asked himself.”

“Look, do you want to know what the fucking job is or not?” Butcher asked as he took frenchie at the back of the trunk then opened it.

“You dumb fucks are fucking dead! Have you any-” translucent screamed but Butcher shocked him.

“That's Translucent. You got Translucent in your trunk, huh?” Frenchie said Butcher closed the trunk.

“Nothing gets past you, mate.” Butcher smiled but Frenchie took out a gun and held it under butcher chin.

“Go away. Get him out of here.” frenchie said.

“ll right, all right, easy.”

“He's chipped. The Supes could be on their way. Homelander could be on his way right now.” frenchie explained.

“Wait, he's chipped? Are you fucking kidding me.” Hughie said. He smack the gun out of frenchie then punch Butcher in the jaw. “I can’t believe you drag me into this shit.”

“Jeez, kid what the hell are they feeding you?” Butcher said, rubbing his jaw.

“Ok we need to find an empty place and we need tone and tone of tin foil.”

Both frenchie and Butcher looked at each other and nodded.

Please comment 


	3. killing Translucent

**Hughie P.O.V.**

We found an old restaurant to hide in. Butcher brought a bunch of tin foil which I pretty much in taping some of them on the ceiling,

“That stuff really blocks the chip's signal?” frenchie asked.

“Yeah. It's just R.F. Shielding Foil. You can get it at Fry's.” Hughie replied without back.

“You in tech intelligence?” Frenchie asked again taping more tin foil

“Nope, sales and installation.” Hughie heard Translucent waking up in his cage. “Great look like sleeping beauty up.”

“Oh, what the fuck? Where am I?” Translucent asked freaking. Butcher came up toward him with a smirk.

“Oi. Morning, sunshine.” butcher said

“You know who I am?” Translucent sneered

“Not sure. I know so many invisible assholes.” Frenchie said

“Well, I’m thinking he's a pervert, since he's been spying in the girl's bathroom.” Hughie commented 

“You fucking amateurs! And fuck you girly face bitch.” he sneered at hughie. Which Hughie responded with the finger. “And how do you even know about that away?”

“Easy my mom told me.”

“And who’s mommy bitch?” he mocked

“You should know you worked with her.”

“Huh?”

“Dumbass before starlight, who is the only female in the seven?” translucent thought it over then eyes widened.

“Maeve, Maeve is your fucking mom.”translucent said in disbeilf bith butcher and frenchie at Hughie who nodded then left. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. wait Uh, okay, what do you guys want? Money? He tried to bargain.

“ We don't want your fucking money.” Butcher said as he closed the door then went with Frenchie to the kitchen.

“What do you think, Frenchie?”

“You just dropped the Moby fucking Dick of problems on my plate. That's what I think. Okay? He can re-order his carbon on his skin into metamaterial. It's hard as diamonds. It's nearly impossible to penetrate.”

“All right, how 'bout we suffocate him?”

“Some Dominicans already tried this, way back in '07.”

“And what happened?” Hughie gave him a ‘what do you think happen.’ look.

“They're all fucking dead now. That's what happened.” Frenchie snapped.

“All right, then, fuck it, electrocution. We'll just increase the amps.” Butcher suggested, Hughie almost nodded in agreement.

“You already hit him with enough to drop a water buffalo, and look. Might knock him out. Doesn't seem to kill him, huh? No. We need to pierce the skin somehow.” frenchie explained.

“Well, how the hell are we gonna do that?” Butcher snapped.

“I don’t know” frenchie said gave

Times skip

Hughie was talking to his aunt Elna about what was happening. She took me to be extra careful with what I'm doing. After he got off the phone he heard frenchie talking.

“Rounds coated in the same carbon metamaterial as his skin.” Frenchie said as he handed the bullet to butcher.

“Will it work?” butcher the loading the sniper rifle.

“Je ne sais pas.” Frenchie shrugs.

“Guys? What are you doing?” Hughie asked walking in he notice butcher walk the room with a rifle. Automatically knowing what is gonna happen.

“Wait! No, no, no! Wait, wait! You dumbass don’t.” Hughie tried to warn but too late. Butcher shot the gun but it ricochets around the room almost hitting one of the guy.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha. You stupid, fucking asshole. I'm invincible. You stupid motherfuckers. Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm fucking Translucent. I'm indestructible. It's only a matter of time before they come for me. You're fucking dead!” translucent mocked which caused Hughie to kick the cage in anger.

“One more word out of you then shoving so much live wire up your ass. You will be in a coma for months,``Hughie threatens then leaves with the guys. “Well, that was great, guys. That was awesome. So next time if you wanna come up with an idea like that let know so i can kick the shit out both of you.”

“Frenchie, back later.” butcher putting on his jacket.

“Where are you going?”

“Got an idea. Long shot, might help.” butcher replied

“Now?” Hughie asked disbelief

“Yeah, well, it's all under control here, isn't it? Try not to bugger each other.” butcher said as he left

“I really should told that dude to fuck off” Hughie said to Frenchie who laughs

Please comment.


	4. meeting MM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing translucent now the gang are now planning how to bring down the Vought.

**Hughie P.O.V.**

Welp we did it, well I did it finally killed the bastard by shoving a bomb up his ass. Wow after hearing and seeing that couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. Butcher and frenchie had to leave because of the big blue dick scout Homelander shown up looking for the invisible cunt. Great now I sound like butcher anyway they had to leave to distract the flying moron. And the invisible asshole decided it was the perfect time to escape what he forgot about the bomb in his ass or did he not think I was not going to set it off.what guess again motherfucker. As soon as he took one step to the door then BOOM blew that motherfucker up. Got some of him in my mouth gross anyway the guys came back and helped clean off his blood butcher put the body parts in a box. For some reason, Frenchie was nice to take my dirty clothes. But I still need new clothes so butcher told take frenchie with me to my aunt elena’s house to get new ones.

**3rd person**

Hughie and frenchie came back from Hughie's aunt's house. Frenchie after seeing a photo if Hughie’s dad asks what happened to him.

“He died saving my life. My dad was a good man, a good honest man. He is there for when I need anything, that is probably how he got mom at first. Few years later dad and I went to a comic store who are given away free old comics. Dad was happy to take me because Dad loves the old time heroes not vought crap.” Frenchie nodded in agreement.

“I was a big fan of them too.” frenchie said.

“Oh really who your fav.”

“I had a big crush on wonder woman.”

“I think everyone has a crush on Wonder woman. Anyway after we got the comics we left the shop Dad was fishing for his keys and I was too busy reading the batman comic to notice a man walking behind us and boy was he desperate for something. The man screams at us to give him the money and the comics because they will be valuable someday. I was scared and dad was trying to calm the man down but the man was really desperate and he pointed it at me. That when dad tackled him down to save but the gun went off and I saw blood coming off of Dad I turned and screamed for help but Dad told me don’t worry he's fine but I know he is not. He said ‘ _ Hughie, you are a good kid who would do great things like one of those good old fashion heroes. Not those voughts punks please learn to control your powers use them for good and justice the true justice *cough, cough* Damn, look like i’m not gonna make it HughieI love you son. I know you don’t want this, you can be the hero this world really needs.’  _ those were his last words but I guess he right the world really needs a goddamn hero right now.`` Hughie said with tears coming out of his eyes.

“My father was bipolar. One night, when I was ten, he tried to smother me with a Hello Kitty duvet. Your sound like a really good man.” frenchie said.

“He was, and your dad sounds like he's anything but dad but don’t worry you may not have a father but you damn sure have a brother.” Hughie offered him a hand. Frenchie looked at him then took his hand and made it a bro hug, the two pulled apart then head off. Frenchie led Hughie to a van as soon as he opened the door. They see a tall black sitting there.

“Uh, hi. Hughie.” Hughie said awkwardly the man ignored Hughie then saw frenchie who looked back, They instantly approached each other with knives. Billy and Hughie separate them.

“Smelly motherfucker.” the Man said 

“Butcher, who the fuck is this guy?” Hughie asked trying not hurt Frenchie while holding him off

“you'll give the game away!” Butcher said holding off the man

“Not until this frog gets what's coming.” The man said trying to get through,

“Only thing that is coming is me on your mother's titties!” Frenchie yelled, 

“Dude!” Hughie said weird out after hearing that.

“Let me through at him, bitch!” The man getting really pissed off now. Hughie gave Frenchie ‘you just had to say that’ look.

“Hey!” Butcher trying to calm the man down.

“We had an agreement about him.” the man said

“We agreed to put a pin in it, all right?” Butcher replied.

“What agreement?” Frenchie asked

“There was no pin. I don't trust this French whore.” the man spat

“I am more American than you, you racist piece of shit!” Frenchie spat,

“Butcher if you don’t tell me Why the fuck are they fighting? I’m throwing fist harder when I kick Homelander’s balls.” Hughie threatened.

“Nothing. It is water under the bridge.” Butcher said but turned back after hearing what Hughie just said. “ did you really kick Homelander in the Nuts.” he chuckle a bit so did Frenchie.

“ Yes, I was little and Dad taught me stranger danger,” he replied.

“Yeah water under the bridge my ass, You tell that to Mallory's grandkids. Tell them it's water under the bridge.” the man said. Which caused them to fight again until a cell phone rang and the man answered, it turned out it was his wife and boy. Was it awkward and embarrassing for the man. The man turned to get ready for another fight but Butcher put a stop to it.

“All right. All right. Listen, you two knobbers kiss and make up, yeah? We got a fucking job to do.” Butcher said, annoyed. They shake hands. Frenchie makes kissing noises and the man shove him away,

“Get out of here. Who's this guy?” the man asked,

“The new lad. Hughie. Hughie, Mother's Milk.” butcher introduces.

“That's a nickname?” Hughie is a little weird out by the name.

“No, my mother actually named me Mother's Milk.” MM said (AN: yeah I’m gonna start using that to save some time)

“Did she?” Hughie said  _ Not judging but come on really I’m not surprised if he been on a lot fight because of that.  _

“So we got a French whore and a Stephen fucking Hawking. Great job, Butcher. ”MM complained. Hughie gave him the finger for that comments.

“Well, it was Stephen fucking Hawking who dusted the Supe. not only that he is a son of a supe. Butcher said as he pat Hughie’s pat. MM looked at him in shock,

“So Butcher what is the plan?” Hughie asked 

Butcher smirked “oh you’ll love it”

Please Commented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need suggest for superhero name for Hughie aunt in kid lightning.


	5. Chapter 5 the plan

3rd P.O.V.

The gang are coming up with a plan to figure out the vought’s secrets. Hughie and MM disguise themselves as tech support so they can hack in and spy A-train and his girlfriend 

“All right. Let's get the bugs sorted, see for ourselves.” Butcher pulling out a bunch of old equipment.

“Where'd you get this shit, Circuit City?” Hughie said looking at it in disbelief.

“Right? He's a cheap bastard.” MM agreed

“You know, we don't actually need to sneak in anything.” Hughie said coming up with a different plan.

“Eh?” Buchter asked, confused and not just him.

“Look, all I need's her IPv6 number. Every desktop, every smart TV in the house has a camera on it. They probably have one in every room.” Hughie explained boredly.

“Even in the toilet?” Frenchie asked. Hughie gave a very weird look.

“No, Frenchie, not in the toilet. Look, I just need five minutes inside. I mean, home service is my specialty.” Hughie said, still weirded out.  _ “So I be concerned he asked that?” _

Hughie and MM put on some uniforms and went to Popclaw’s apartment. “Listen MM, I assume Butcher told you about me right.” MM nodded. ”Ok good so just in case when things go down. I’ll take care of Popclaw while you make it to the gang. I know you can handle it but trust me when I say this it will get ugly.” Hughie said.

“Alright kid, I trust you not like these other supes and Butcher told me you hated all the supes except your mom.”

“Where were the supes when my father died, where were they when mama elena about to get rape, where were they when the speeding dildo ran his ass throught my girlfriend like a fucking water balloon. Yeah I hate them because to me and my family eyes they’re not heroes.” Hughie rants. They both walk to the door and Hughie knocks on and out opens Popclaw.

“Hello, ma'am, we're with Bryman Audio-Visual. We got the new router. This is Hughie. I'm Gary.” Hughie said with a fake smile.

“I didn't make an appointment.” Popclaw said, confused.

“Oh, well, your manager did. He's upgrading the whole building.” 

“I just saw my landlord. He didn't mention it.” her eyes narrow a bit.

“I've got a work order right here, ma'am.” MM said, handing her the papers to look out. 

“Only takes a second. And we can get you all the way up to a thousand Mbps. That, that's a lot.” Hugie said with a classic up sale.

“Okay. Come on in.” she let them in. Huhgie spots large nude photos of her on the wall as they pass.  _ Damn  _ He muttered, 

“The computer's right over here if you need it.” She Pointed out.

“Uh, yeah. I just need to sign on to your server in order to download the service package.” Hughie got to work on the computer.

“Yeah sure.” Poplcaw said as she went to sign some things.

“I have a confession. We're really big fans. I mean, Terminal Beauty 3. Whew. Damn.” MM said. Hughie turned and secretly gave him a look.

“Oh. Thanks. Yeah, that one really came together. Let me know if you guys need anything else.” Popclaw said blushing a bit then walked off. 

“Really, why don’t you bent over and let fuck in the ass while you add it.” Hughie commented. 

“Shut up man and get to work.” MM said chuckle a bit.

Hughie opens her computer. Her background is a picture of A-Train kissing her on the cheek. He stops and glares at it for a bit.  _ Why the fuck does his girlfriend live while mine dies, No no no Hughie what ever you’ll think is not what Robin wants. She wants justice and then for you move on and be happy.  _ “You gonna eye-fuck that all day? Let's go” Hughie nodded his thank to MM for snapping out of his thoughts and Hughie begins working. M.M. notices a red bag on Popclaw’s shelf.

“Hmmm.”

“What up?” Hughie asked.

“Nothing Man, Don’t worry about it.” MM Replied. Hughie shrugged then went back to work. Back in the van, the live feeds of Popclaw’s apartment begin popping up. Frenchie and Billy check them out.

“This kid is full of surprises.” Butcher said smirking, Frenchie nodded in agreement.

“Okay, ma'am, all done.” Hughie called out. He and MM walk out but MM  _.  _ stays to get her to sign something while Hughie goes down the hallway.

“Thank you guys.” Popclaw said. 

“Thank you Mam.” Hughie said.

“Get your John Hancock?” MM asked.

“Oh, sure.” Popclaw said. “Oh wait Gary right?”

“Yeah,” Hughie said, Popclaw handed him a picture of her nude.

“I caught looking at the painting.” she wink. Hughie pocket then left MM who was holding his laughs. “Shut the fuck up man.” Hughie hissed. Hughie turns the corner and runs into A-Train on his way in. 

“Ooh. Excuse me, bud.” A-train said.

“No problem, dude.” Hughie stared for a bit waiting for something.

“ What, you want an autograph or something?” A-train asked.

“No, Haven't we met before?” Hughie wondering if supes are this much of a dick to recognize someone they met.

“Maybe. I meet a ton of people.” A-train said carelessly.

“Come on, man. My meter's running out. Let's go. Let's get out of here. Excuse us, brother.” MM said, Pulling Hughie to the elevator.

“Yeah sure man.” A-train said, a little confused. Hughie and MM enter the elevator with Hughie sending one more look A-train then went to the elevator.

“You trying to get us killed?”

“No, I'm trying to see if we’re done or not. Think about it I just met A-train not long ago and if somehow he recognize me then we’re fuck. Luckily he is one of those supes who gives a shit on who he meets.”

“And if he was?” MM asked, now getting it.

“Then like I said we’re fuck.” Hughie replied. “That's why I was staring at him. I was trying to see if he remembers me or not.”

“Ok, are you really gonna keep that picture of Popclaw?”

“Maybe, I just Hope mom doesn't go all Mother bear on me and her.” Hughie said.

“What about A-train?” Hughie gave him one look.

“Fuck A-train.”

**Please comment**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the names for the aunt on kid lighting please pick one than you think is good.  
> Madame Reich
> 
> Hydra
> 
> Reign
> 
> Stromtrooper


End file.
